degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Zig-Grace Friendship
The friendship between Grace Cardinal and Zig Novak formed some time during the beginning of their sophomore year of high school during Season 13 of Degrassi. Friendship History Overview Their first interaction on-screen was shown during their time in the Rubber Room, though it is unknown how or when they first met. They are also both close with Tiny. Degrassi Season 13 In The World I Know, in Zig and Maya Matlin's presentation, Grace laughs at Zig's impersonation of Maya. In Better Man, in class, Zig sarcastically compliments Maya's new look, thinking that it is Grace. Maya later skips class to hangout with Grace, Tiny, and Zig on the picnic bench in front of the school. When she approaches them, Zig asks why she is there, and Grace says that she invited her. They make Maya hold onto a gun, and pressure her to shoot at a fish tank in a classroom, but when she pulls the trigger, the gun is revealed to be a toy, meaning it was all a prank on her. Maya is annoyed that she wanted to fit in with them, and leaves, saying that they all deserve better. Later, Grace is impressed that Maya stood up to them, so she invites her to hang out with them. Maya says that Zig doesn't think she is brave, and Grace replies that she doesn't want Zig as a friend. In Unbelievable, they are interviewed by Drew, asking if they knew anything about the person who assaulted Zoë Rivas at Miles' house party. They both claimed to not know anything, but Grace believed that the people involved deserved a karmic kick in the balls. In What It's Like, they are in the Rubber Room with Maya and Tiny when they are turning in their report. When Maya starts going through Zig's bag because she suspects that he took her laptop, Grace comments that Zig wouldn't like that. Later, they all do trust exercises together. Grace was originally supposed to be Zig's partner, but she switched with Maya so that Maya could talk to Zig. In Close to Me, Maya tries to convince Grace, Zig, and Tiny to go to the dance, but Zig says no. Later, Grace and Zig show up to the dance together for Maya, and Grace reveals Zig talked her into going. When Zig's locker is searched by Perino, Grace is furious and figures out that Miles is the one who narcced on Zig, which she reveals to Maya. In You Are Not Alone, Grace, Maya, and Zig are all trying to decide on clubs. When all of the clubs reject them because they are in the rubber room, they come up with the idea to have an art exhibit. Later, Grace explains to Maya the dynamic of Tiny's gang and how Zig is affected from it. In Enjoy the Silence, Maya and Grace discuss Zig's safety throughout the episode. When Zig plans to leave town, it is revealed that Grace already knows, but she finds his location for Maya. In How Bizarre, Grace, Maya, and Zig discuss Zig's new job at a restaurant. In Believe (1), Grace is seen in the hallways walking with Zig to class to hand in their report. In Believe (2), Grace is outside and Zig tells her that Zoë took his drugs and she questions if he is dealing again, saying that it will get him kicked out of the Matlin's house. Zig says that he knows, but nothing else would save him since the gang had threatened him. In Thunderstruck, Grace witnesses Zig accept Maya and Zoë's invitation to be their date to the dance. She gives him advice on what to do. Season 14 In If You Could Only See, Zig, Grace and Tiny are in class when Maya walks in. She starts talking about how she's worried about Miles and Zig and Tiny make fun of her because he's gay. After Maya has her nightmare in class Zig looks worried about her. In Something's Got to Give, Degrassi: Next Class Season 1 In #YesMeansYes, Grace teaches Zig and Tiny about consent. In #ThisCouldBeUsButYouPlayin, Zig is whining about Maya and Jonah for most of the day, so Zoë and Grace make fun of him. The next day, Grace admits to Zoë that she is not gay, and at one point, had feelings for Zig. Zoë shows Grace the video of Zig cheating on Maya with her to try and get revenge on her. In #TeamFollowBack, Grace makes a comment about how Zig has the "bad guy roles on lock". Grace almost tells Maya about Zig, but puts it off to later. Season 2 In #SquadGoals, Zig enters the classroom and says hi to Grace. Grace advises Maya not to take Zig back. In #TurntUp, outside the school, Grace isn't happy when Zig tells her and Tiny that him and Maya are (supposedly) back together and walks away from them. In #BuyMePizza, outside the front of the school, Zig waves to Grace. In the hallway, Grace approaches Zig and Tiny wearing a colorful dress and they make fun of her, Zig chases her down the corridor and tells her hes fine with her new look but the old her is awesome too. They sit down on a bench. Zig says you always do your own thing and that's what I love about you, don't change unless its for yourself, Grace wonders ow he can be a jerk at times or say the right thing at other times too, Zig says its his curse and hopes they can still be friends because he misses her, Grace agrees to be friends with her, Grace puts her head on Zig's shoulder, Grace tells Zig she has to go deal with someone and bails. In the hallway, Zig see's Grace chase Baaz away and is impressed. In #RiseAndGrind, at the dot, Zig and Grace congratulate Tiny for getting into space camp. Grace leaves them too it after Zig thinks him and Tiny should go out on the prowl now they are both single. At school, Grace and Tiny give Zig a present which is tights and they laugh about the job interview being for a stripper job. Zig decides to try the tights on for them and they say that's not what they meant, Esme arrives and tells Zig that isn't part of the school dress code and asks how his job interview went. Zig says it turned out to be for a stripper and shows her the tights and tells her to laugh at him, Esme says she's disappointed because he worked hard and is actually good and offers him to join her dance troupe over summer and says he doesn't even have to get naked for the audition before bailing. Grace is clearly jealous of Esme flirting with Zig. Season 3 In #WorstGiftEver, Grace and Zig are sitting next to each other in class. In #HugeIfTrue, At Frankie's house, Zig, Esme and Grace are invited by Tiny to hang out. Frankie, Jonah, Zig, Esme, Grace, Tiny, Shay and Lola are all sitting down on the sofas and playing "Never Have I Ever". Grace asks "What if you don't drink?" and Zig says she can take a sip of her dry ginger ale instead. Season 4 In #BackToReality, Zig pushes Grace to tell him who gave her a hickey. Both Zig and Grace approach Maya on her return from school, after her suicide attempt. Maya says hi to them and Zig asks her how she is. Maya dubiously tells him that she's good, and Grace nudges Zig, telling him to stop treating her like she's “made of glass.” Trivia *They were both forced to go to the Remedial or "Rubber" room for their bad behavior. *They met sometime before Season 13 started. *They are both close friends with Maya and Tiny. *As of Believe (2), Grace was the only one who knew Vince had threatened Zig and was making him deal again. *They were both the love interests of Zoë Rivas and both had sex with her. *Grace is the one who breaks up all of Zig's onscreen fights. *They had their first kiss in [[TheseAreMyConfessions|'#TheseAreMyConfessions']]. Grace had feelings for Zig but he just wanted to be friends. *Zig had a conflict with Grace's boyfriend, Jonah. Gallery Screen_Shot_2014-04-04_at_1.32.40_PM.png 87uuiu.png 8uuiuiiu.png Ytyuio.png 89uiouoi.png 8uiyiuuyiui.png 87yuiuiyuiyui.png Uiuiyoio.png 89uiooiuouio.png Yuihyiiyyu.png Tyhtyhtyht.png uiyyiuyyuyui.png 566ytt.png 566ytytt.png 6utyyttty.png 56yrrttrr.png 65yrtyryr.png tumblr_n9ko95ownj1tpom7ro1_500.png 1404-09-tre.jpg 1404-06-tre.jpg ZigandGrace.png ZigandGrace1.png ZigandGrace2.png ZigandGrace3.png 4t4t4edddd.png 4tt44t4er.png Trgtrrtrtrrt4.png 4t4t4t4r.png 1421 289629.jpg 1421_282729.jpg Ythtytyyt.png Ythtyyttytyty.png Ghghjjh.jpg 11796258 1027081467302547 826132789536932097 n.jpg CQrwRl4UwAA63I2.jpg large.jpg Snapshot 3 (30-07-2015 4-28 PM).png tumblr_nyc6y3fhVg1unv2o2o1_250.png tumblr_nrv3vqWAUd1uaskcbo3_540.png tumblr_ntb7l8HbkA1qlxf0wo1_540.jpg tumblr_nxdaoxEcwC1rqi7igo1_500.png tumblr_nwi4n1vFXT1uhuoipo1_540.png Tumblr nz7nwaXQ1y1r5uoxco1 500.jpg Screenshot 2014-09-29-17-56-31.png Ttggttggt.png Hhhyy.png 665666.png 6y6y665665.png Y6y66y6y6y.png 555tttt.png 444445ttt.png 89yiiui.png 65tyyt.png 8787yuy.png Ilujonahbooboo.png 6y56y566.png 89uyiyuiyuiyu.png 6y56y566.png IMG_5073.JPG zacecute.gif IMG_5072.JPG IMG_5119.JPG IMG_5070.JPG IMG_5151.JPG IMG_5076.JPG IMG 6161.JPG IMG 6099.JPG IMG 6098.JPG IMG 6127.JPG IMG 6121.JPG IMG 6100.JPG IMG 6084.JPG IMG 6097.JPG IMG 5899.JPG IMG 5906.JPG IMG 5064.JPG 6y556y5.png Tgrtrtrtgrt.png Tgrtrtggg.png Normal dnctcbubyp-degrassisource-0159.JPG 777uu77.png 65666yyy.png Ziggracemaya.jpg Dnc401.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Conflicts Category:DNC Season 1 Category:DNC Season 2 Category:DNC Season 3 Category:DNC Season 4